For Your Amusement
by PastellRain
Summary: A collection of random, whimsical and fantastic comedy, starring the characters of Yuru Yuri. Chinatsu loves Yui, but the capricious Kyouko tends to get in the way. Meanwhile, Kyouko is unaware of Ayano's feelings for her. Then there's the yuri fangirl Chitose and the forever dueling Sakurako and Himawari. And hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting someone else!


I wrote this a long time ago. It's pretty random.

* * *

"Eeee! Good morning, Akarin..." Kyouko stretched.

"Waa~i... Good morning, Kyouko..." Akari yawned.

"Oi, Akarin... is there any particular reason we woke up together?" Kyouko genuinely asked. It was a puzzling circumstance. After all, Akari and Kyouko usually slept in their own houses. Not to mention, they had no idea where they were. Everything was white and empty, with the exception of a few colorful squares, one of which they were laying on.

"Um... ah..." Akari stammered. She had nothing.

Suddenly, Yui woke up with her eyes half-closed and threw over her blanket of seaweed. Wait... seaweed?

There was silence.

"...Is there any particular reason why we've turned into sushi?" Yui asked nonchalantly, rubbing her eyes.

"...SUSHI?" The other three reacted in unison. Even Chinatsu was up at this point.

"Ah! Eh, eh!" Akari began to panic. "But why? Wh-what if someone eats us!?"

"It's true!" Kyouko exclaimed. "I've turned into an egg nigiri!"

"I've turned into a crab nigiri!" Chinatsu weeped. "Now Yui-senpai will never find me attractive!"

"Guys, calm down." Yui said. "I think imagination is what turned us into sushi."

"Imagination?" Kyouko questioned.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"Someone must've used their imagination to turn us into sushi!" Yui informed.

"But who would do such a thing?" Akari and Chinatsu said.

"Uhuhu... can we worry about that later?" Kyouko pouted. "I still can't get over that I'm the only one who's not even a fish. I'm an egg!"

Indeed, Akarin was salmon, Yui was tuna, Chinatsu was crab and Kyouko was egg.

"I can't believe there's someone out there who thinks of me as the outsider..."

Yui sighed and patted Kyouko on her eggy little head.

"Wait!" Kyouko beamed. "Maybe if I imagine myself as something else, I'll turn into it!"

Suddenly, Kyouko started glowing and her body began to reform.

"Yippee!" She exclaimed. "I'm a pineapple now!"

"A... pineapple?" Yui asked.

"Yes! It's been my dream to be a pineapple!" Kyouko said.

"...Why?" Everyone else asked.

"Because pineapples are cool." Kyouko said, taking in a deep breath. "Ah... I feel so cold and chilled..."

Kyouko began to imagine a cup of pineapple juice next to her.

"Mm!" She began to drink out of it.

Yui disgustedly covered Akari's eyes and Chinatsu screamed.

"Cannibalism!" Yui scowled.

"Because I'm not just any old pineapple... I'm a vampire pineapple who drinks pineapple blood!" Kyouko said.

"Pineapple... blood?" Yui and Chinatsu said together.

"I'm never drinking pineapple juice again!" Akari pouted.

In a sudden flash of light, Akari disappeared.

"...Did something just happen?" Yui asked.

"I don't notice anything different." Chinatsu said.

"Yeah, it's not like anything here is suddenly missing or anything." Kyouko shrugged.

Akari started crying. She was now invisible, and nobody was even noticing?

"Hidooi~!" Akari cried, "Do they even notice my presence at all?"

"Now I'm going to imagine Yui-senpai saying 'I love you, China-chu~!'" Chinatsu cackled.

"Hey, Chinatsu." Yui suddenly spoke in her gruff voice and poked Chinatsu on the shoulder.

Her hands suddenly made a heart and the atmosphere filled with sparkles.

"I love you, China-chu~..."

As soon as the sparkles wore off, Yui collapsed on her knees in humiliation.

"What... what did I just...?"

"I love you too, senpai!" Chinatsu tackled Yui to the ground and nuzzled her.

Yui imagined Chinatsu off of her. It worked, and now Chinatsu was falling off the random floating platform they were on, down into the surreal void.

"Senpaaaaiiiiiii...!" Her voice gradually faded away.

"Where exactly does the void lead to?" Kyouko said. She and Yui looked over the corner.

"Hey!" Chinatsu's voice echoed back up. "Jump down the void, it leads to the beach!"

"Is she trying to trick us...?" Yui whispered to Kyouko.

"What? I can't hear you!" Kyouko said. "Pineapples don't have ears."

"Oh yeah... I forgot you were still a pineapple." Yui said. Kyouko was suddenly rolling off the platform and tumbling down the void.

"Yippee!"

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano suddenly fell out of the sky shouting, and tumbled into the void following Kyouko.

"That was surreal." Yui declared. She began to jump down as well. "Wait for me!"

Yui suddenly was surrounded by darkness. There were cupboards all around her, all containing a different-colored bottle.

One of the bottles said "drink me".

"Haha, very funny." Yui snarked.

As she went further down, there was eventually a bottle labeled "Anti-Chinatsu Juice".

"Hm... this one actually seems convincing." Yui thought. She took the cap off the bottle and began drinking it. "Maybe if I down it, Chinatsu would stop bugging me..."

The drink tasted like rum raisin ice cream.

"Yuck!" Yui spat. "Why does Kyouko like rum raisin so much?"

Suddenly, Yui's hair turned blonde and grew out long. Her eyes became blue and a little red ribbon appeared on her head.

"Aaagh! I'm turning into Kyouko!" Yui screamed. Even her voice began to sound like hers. "Well, well, well. I guess this is one method of keeping Chinatsu away."

Suddenly the darkness all around her turned into bright summery sunlight, and she kept falling through the clouds and through the breezy air.

Yui landed right in the middle of the warm blue ocean. Akari began to pass by on a little boat.

"Kyouko-chan, jump in!" She invited.

Yui, who was now Kyouko, jumped in the little boat of Akari. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"That's funny..." Akari said. "I thought I already saw Kyouko get on today."

Chinatsu and Kyouko were on the deck playing mini-golf when they saw Yui, who now looked like Kyouko.

"Gaaah!" Chinatsu screamed. Kyouko looked up to see what was up.

"Eh!? Another me!?" Kyouko shouted.

Chinatsu screamed.

"There's TWO of them!?" Chinatsu tried to back into a corner but she accidentally flipped overboard into the sea. Splash!

"Chinatsu-chan!" Kyouko tried running toward her but tripped and fell.

"...Can Chinatsu swim?" Akari asked concernedly.

"I'll save her." Yui said, calmly walking towards the edge of the boat.

"Eh? Huh?" Kyouko still felt puzzled. Why was there another her? And where was Yui?

"H-hold on! Who are you?" Kyouko asked.

Yui didn't answer in fear Kyouko wouldn't believe her. She dove gracefully in the water and heroically rescued Chinatsu.

"Yui-senpai?" Chinatsu thought. She melted in the arms of her savior. But it wasn't until she got back on the boat when she saw she was rescued by... Kyouko.

"Kyouko-senpai!? Chinatsu's blush faded and she turned her head away. "Hmph! I still don't know why there's two of you, but... it's not like I like either of you or anything!"

"Alright guys, we're here!" Akari's boat docked on the beach.

"I wish Yui-senpai were here!" Chinatsu pouted, running on the sand with Akari.

"So, other Kyouko." The real Kyouko started talking to Yui. "My wish finally came true! There's two of me! We should take over the world and eat rum raisin ice cream every day! Now all we need are two Mirakuruns!"

Yui looked at Kyouko with a dull expression.

"What's up, other me?" Kyouko asked.

"Just don't mess with Chinatsu." Yui stoically walked away.

"Hm?" Kyouko blinked. "This other me is acting a bit strange."

Meanwhile, Chinatsu got her shirt hooked to a branch.

"Aaah! Help me, something's got me!"

Yui kindly dislodged the corner of Chinatsu's shirt from the branch.

"Thank you!"

Then Chinatsu turned around and saw that it was Kyouko who helped her.

"Again!? Hmph!" Chinatsu turned away. "I still don't want to cosplay Mirakurun for you, Kyouko!"

Meanwhile, the real Kyouko was imagining she was a mime. She ended up turning into a real mime.

As Chinatsu walked, suddenly a mysterious invisible wall stopped her right in her tracks.

"Ack! What the?" Chinatsu tried walking to the right, but hit another invisible wall. She ran to the left and felt another barrier.

Chinatsu finally turned behind her and there was a mime!

"Gyaaaah! A mime! I hate mimes, I'm scared! Save me!"

Yui heroically sprung out, and challenged the mime's moves. She managed to break through the mime's conceptual barrier, causing all the invisible walls to disappear.

"Kyouko...senpai..." Chinatsu's eyes sparkled. "...Hmph! You may have saved me from the mime, but... you're still Kyouko!"

Chinatsu walked away.

Meanwhile, Akari was splashing in the ocean. Chinatsu happily joined her.

Suddenly, Akari shouted.

"Aah! Shark!"

"Akkarin!" In a sudden flash, Akari was able to make herself disappear. Everything was gone except for her two red hair buns, which were now bobbing along the waves.

"Akari vanished!" Chinatsu was in shock. She completely forgot about the shark...

It was right behind her! Chinatsu suddenly heard tense music. It was the Jaws theme! Oh noooo!

Chinatsu picked up Akari's hair buns and scrambled to the shore.

"HELP! HELP! HELP, SHARK!" She screeched.

Suddenly, Yui (who still looked like Kyouko) appeared out of nowhere and faced up to the shark. She did karate moves and after a tough battle, sent she shark flying back out into the sea.

"Kyouko...senpai..." Chinatsu's eyes began to sparkle...

Oh no! What's going to happen next!


End file.
